


Whiteout

by StopForRedLights



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Modern AU, One Shot, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 08:51:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4053970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StopForRedLights/pseuds/StopForRedLights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hiccup, have you ever been kissed in a snowstorm?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whiteout

Jack and Hiccup walked side by side on the sidewalk of the little town with a big blue sky overhead and bright white all around them. The only things standing out from the landscape were the dark green trees and two pairs of laughing eyes.  
“What a storm!” Jack threw his hands up in celebration. “I hear more snow is on the way, too.”  
“Don’t you think we have enough snow, Jack?” Hiccup’s forehead wrinkled in annoyance as he paused to fix the foot of his new leg. It was hard enough when the ground was’t icy.  
“But there’s just something about snow that…” Jack paused too, contemplating. “You know when the sun comes out after a snowstorm? And you feel like you should be happy, but part of you is just sad that it’s over?”  
Hiccup thought this over. As hard as it was for him to get around in the snow, he had to agree with Jack.  
“Yeah, I know what you mean. Once the sun comes out, you loose the whole romantic winter aesthetic.”  
“Romantic?” Jack wiggled his eyes at him. Hiccup blushed.  
“You know what I mean. When it’s dark and quiet, the snow falling gently,” he gestured the falling snow, sarcastically, “slowly. Isn’t that a cliché- people kissing in the snow?”  
Jack laughed at him, “No!”  
“Well it should be.”  
“You’re such a romantic, Hiccup.” Jack swooned. Hiccup smacked him in the chest.  
“Shut up, you are too.”  
Jack looked offended. “I never said I wasn’t!”  
They walked slowly now and kept their eyes on their feet. Their cheeks were pink and cold- they couldn't care less.  
Jack slowed to a stop underneath a big fir tree. “Hiccup- have you ever been kissed in a snowstorm?” He looked serious, earnest.  
“No, I haven’t.”  
Jack stepped closer to him, their eyes locked on each other. Hiccups skin went numb from the cold and the nerves. Jack reached out one hand to Hiccup’s face, and the other to the branch above them.  
And he tugged.  
The powder came down heavy as Jack kissed Hiccup. It slid down the backs of their necks, under their coats. Covering their faces as their lips met.  
Hiccup was in a total whiteout.


End file.
